


Until the end of the line.

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec as Bucky, Alternate Universe - Human, Catarina as Okoye, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magnus as Captain America, Ragnor as Loki, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Magnus is excited to wear his Captain America cosplay costume to comic con again this year, especially with some of the upgrades he made to the suit and the shield. And if he happens to run into a certain, Bucky that he met last year, then that's just an added bonus.





	Until the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this outlined draft in my WIPs folder and I was serious when I said that I wanted to complete all my WIPs so here is the latest and great! Hope you enjoy!

Magnus knew their Marvel themed cosplay would be an another absolute success at New York City Comic Con, even though they're repeating their costumes from the previous year's con. He is a little sad that Ragnor is Loki instead of Everett Ross, who better fit with their Avengers: Infinity War theme, this year. It was a huge success last year and would've continued to be perfect with Magnus as Captain America, stealth suit and all, and Catarina as Okoye, in the long red dress from the underground casino scene of Black Panther.

Despite being British as well, Ragnor absolutely refused to cosplay Benedict Cumberbutt's Doctor Strange either, which was obviously another a group appropriate cosplay themed choice. Ragnor dismissed the notion from every Halloween Store shop owner, blasting the movie as a special effects colonist propaganda of cultural appropriation. Magnus and Catarina are no fools, they knew better than to even contemplate it. Dressing as Loki also helps with Ragnor's long term agenda: they’ve been pushing for their trio to go as Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie for over a year now, if not for comic con then for Halloween. It's a solid idea too for the three of them. But Magnus didn’t want to change his cosplay costume just yet; he’s hopeful that he’ll run into a certain Bucky at comic con again this year.

Catarina thinks, no  _knows_ , Magnus is a ridiculous, hopeful romantic (but so is she in her own way) so she sided with Magnus, reusing her costume that she put together for last year’s Comic Con, with some minimal enhancements for this year.

Even though it’s been over two years since Avengers: Infinity War came out, people still love their costumes and ask to pose with them for a photo at least every fifteen minutes. They’re always impressed with Catarina’s actual metal battle rings that she made into a purse and tall wooden staff as well as Magnus’s original Cap shield. The circular shield doesn’t fit with the whole movie theme but Magnus had recreated it himself in SolidWorks so he could 3D print it at work. He even had the whole hook up, rig mechanism on his back to store the shield and leave his hands free. He was pretty proud of it; it made the Infinity War shield he had made last year from Styrofoam look amateur.

Plus, Loki and a red dress Okoye don’t really fit the movie theme perfectly either so who cares at that point.

Magnus won't deny that taking photos with other fans is one of his favorite parts of the whole Comic Con experience, especially the little kids. He just can’t say no to their cute, demanding faces! Which is why when he sees the eyes of a seven year old T’Challa light up at the sight of them, he’s already turning his crew in the kid’s direction. He watches with as stoic of a face as possible as they run over with a smaller Princess Shuri, adult sized Storm, and adult sized Phoenix/Jean Grey following close behind.

All pretense of remaining in character falls away when they are close enough to exclaim, “WOW! You look the most like Captain America out of everyone here- can I touch your big muscles?”

Catarina just laughs as Magnus grins proudly, bending down to flex his arm for the kid to touch. The Princess Shuri cosplayer follows suit, patting Magnus’s arm and nodding their head up and down like they approve. The person in the Jean Grey cosplay throws Magnus a grateful grin as they approach. “Very true - you all look so great! Do you mind if I take a picture of your group with my kids?”

“Not at all!” Catarina answers as she bends down to the kids’ height as well, making sure to keep her staff upright and in Ragnor’s face, who stays completely in character above them, pretending to look at their black nails in disinterest to their surroundings. Storm rearranges T’Challa and Shuri to face the camera and then Jean Grey snaps a few quick photos, well acquainted with the small time window of opportunity to take pictures when children are involved.

“These are awesome - thanks so much!” Storm says from over Jean Grey’s shoulder.

“No problem. I love both of your costumes by the way - X-Men is one of my favorite comic series.” Magnus gestures to their simple but well made outfits.

Jean Grey smiles over their shoulder at Storm and kissing their cheek quickly. Storm blushes with a warm smile, “Thank you! We wear them every year because they are the reason we met each other actually -as cliche as that is.”

“Doesn’t matter if it’s cliche, that’s pretty amazing that cosplay brought you two together. Hope you have great rest of the day at Comic Con!” Magnus’s voice is a little wistful, calling to their retreating backs as Storm and Jean Grey run off after their little T’Challa and Shuri who have become distracted by a Lego Batman cosplay. They wave their own goodbye over their shoulder before stopping to capture the latest photo opportunity.

“Could be you and your _Bucky_ one day…” Catarina sing songs in Magnus’s ear as she walks by.

“Now don’t get his hopes up, Cat, that’s just cruel.” Ragnor scoffs, the more cynical about love out of the three of them.

Catarina rolls her eyes at Ragnor, ignoring the easy ribbing. She narrows her eyes at Magnus’s shield that is safely hooked to his back. “Why aren’t you taking more photos with your shield? I thought that thing was your newborn and you couldn’t wait to show it off to the world?”

“Yeah and it is but… I didn’t have much time to update the rig system so sometimes the shield gets stuck so I don’t want to take it out unless I really want to.”

Ragnor shakes their head in disapproval, “Then just take it out and hold it until we sit down. I listened to you cry, struggle, and gush about that thing for way too many hours for you to not pose with it, instead keeping it out of a slight due to an unhooking issue.”

Magnus tilts his head as he contemplates the suggestion, mostly he’s just being difficult.

“Me too, those are hours of my life that I will never be able to get back.” Catarina chimes in.

“You’ll hold my shield when I have to go to the bathroom then?”

“Fine, if that is your only real concern.” Ragnor agrees easily.

Magnus grins, reaching his arm behind him to grab at the side of the shield. There is a small lever he has to push down with one finger while he pulls to the right with the rest. The lever keeps getting stuck under the weight of the shield, making it pretty difficult to unlatch. Magnus struggles for a moment, his eyebrows pulling down in concentration as he pulls harder and wiggles the shield to try and free it from its entrapment.

He hears the lock finally unlatch so he tugs even harder one last time, but its too much and the shield unhooks completely, flying out of Magnus’s grasp and a across the con lobby. Thankfully it hits no one in its trajectory before landing on the ground and rolling into the black pant legs of an individual currently drinking from a water bubbler against the wall.

The person glances down to the disturbance at their feet, an arm covered in in small, thin sheets of metal reaches down and grabs the shield by its side. They turn their head around to look over their shoulder, eyebrows pitched down over black eye shadow mask that reminds Magnus of a racoon.

Magnus jogs over to the stranger at the water bubbler, slowing his pace as he gets closer, still recognizing those eyes and lips even a year later; it’s Bucky, _his_ Bucky.

“Bucky?”

The corner of the mouth of the person in question twitches upwards, like they’re refraining from smiling. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

It’s cliche but also the same lines they used when they ran into each other last year at Comic Con. Magnus grins, hopeful that Bucky still recognizes him as well.

Bucky walks out of the way of the water bubbler, still holding the shield and Magnus follows, stopping only a couple of steps away. He teases, “I see you still could use some pointers about how to do that eye make up.”

Bucky blushes but doesn’t miss a beat, “I was hoping your offer still stands from last year to make me look less like Rocket and more like Bucky - I really did want to take you up on that.”

“Awe have you been looking for me today?”

“Absolutely - who am I without my Cap?” The wink that follows that statement is playful, making it clear that they’re flirting with Magnus. He feels a bit like he’s in a dream, like maybe his flirting last year wasn’t so one sided.

“I like the new shield.” Bucky says as they inspect the shield that is still in their hands. “But I’m personally glad you kept the stealth uniform, it suits you.”

“Thanks! I made the shield myself and I’ve always been partial to this suit.” Magnus nods to the arm, no longer made out of a couple of pieces of aluminum but rather at least 40 individual, layered bits of metal that cover their whole arm. He can’t even imagine how much effort and time it took. “Your arm is much fancier this year - I love it.”

Magnus’s hand hovers over their arm, waiting for permission to touch the potentially fragile material. They nod permission as they explain, “Thank you - my sister helped me make it this year. She’s an industrial engineer so it was her idea to cut up an aluminum vent shafts into smaller pieces to make a more authentic layered look. Then I sowed the sheets onto the black spandex shirt base at even distances then worked the thin metal to the shape of my arm.”

Magnus nods his head as he listens to Bucky explain the whole process, very impressed with the idea and general outcome. His fingers gently brush down the offered bent arm, accidentally running his fingers against the exposed skin of Bucky’s fingers. He blushes scarlet at the accidental, insanely intimate gesture. When he looks back up after Bucky finishes talking, he’s pleased to see a light blush on the tops of their cheeks too.

“Are you going to ghost me this year without even sharing your number just like you did last year?” Magnus raises an eyebrow, trying to not let some of the hurt he felt when Bucky just vanished after they spent over an hour talking to one another.

Out of the corner of Magnus’s eye, he see someone dressed in an impeccable Black Widow costume round the corner a couple of feet away. A Hawkeye follows closely behind as well. Black Widow does a double take over their shoulder, eyes narrowing at Magnus before their red lips curl into a fierce smile. They call back at them, “Alec stop flirting! We gotta go now or else they won’t let us into the Diversity in Comics panel!!”

Magnus looks back to Bucky, unsure if they are Alec or if Black Widow meant a different cosplayer in the general vicinity. Bucky leans forward towards Magnus’s ear, their breath warm on Magnus’s cheek like they are about to whisper their response to his originally posed question. But no, instead they plant a soft kiss on Magnus’s cheek as they thrust the shield back in Magnus’s hand. Both acts catching Magnus by surprise.

Magnus grins at the unexpected chaste kiss. He looks to the right where Bucky just was, his heart dropping when he sees that they’ve vanished and he’s been ghosted again.

He looks to the left and behind him, trying to locate the black clothing and metal arm but the lobby is pretty mobbed with people since one of the bigger panels just let out. His shoulders drop, feeling even more defeated. The glint of something metallic catches Magnus’s eye and he sees Bucky waiting in the doorway exit to the panels, looking back at him. When they make eye contact, Bucky grins, mock saluting with his metal arm before Black Widow pulls them backwards and out of site.

Magnus is confused, not exactly sure how to read whatever just passed between them since technically he is all alone again. He shifts the shield between his hands as he tries to make sense of it all. Suddenly, he feels a crumpled piece of paper in his hand that is definitely not part of the original shield design. Magnus unfolds the sheet of paper to read, “ _call me if you want to meet me when i’m not the winter soldier_ ” with a number scribbled underneath.

Magnus smiles to himself, feeling a lot more sure about what just happened now. He knows that Bucky is headed to a panel but he can’t help himself, he takes his phone out of his pocket and immediately dials the number on the paper. He’s pleased when they pick up after one ring, the background noise high as they answer with a loud, “Hello?”

“Have you been giving your number to every guy dressed as Cap today or is it just me that you want to see outside this suit?”

They laugh, bright and easy, “I don’t think there are many costumes that reveal more than that stealth suit you've got on so I have a pretty good idea of what you look like outside of it. And no, not every Cap, just the most beautiful one that listened to me for over half an hour as I rambled about how long it took me to make the arm last year.”

“I like listening to you. I like talking with you.” Magnus answers truthfully back, smiling so wide at all those compliments his face nearly hurts.

“Yeah? Talking with you last year was my favorite part of my three days at comic con.”

Magnus feels like he’s on top of the world, “Maybe we could get dinner after comic con ton-”

A voice in the background of his Bucky cuts him off, “Alec! You better hang up that phone right now lover boy, you can flirt any other time but if you make me miss this panel with George Takei, Ellen Page, and Nafessa Williams for a second year in a row, I swear to god I will make you regret.”

“Alright, alright Iz. I hear you loud and clear.” They sound a little further away from the phone but Magnus can still hear them.

“Gotta go... Alec?” He tests their name out on his tongue, eager to put a real name to the mystery.

“Sounds like it… I never got your name by the way and putting you in my phone as Captain Cutie seems a little childish.”

Magnus laughs out loud at that and Alec laughs on the other end. “That’s the nickname I’ve been referring to you as for the past year.”

“My name’s Magnus.”

“Magnus…” They whisper Magnus’s name to themselves and it melts Magnus’s heart a tad. “I’ll see you later for dinner maybe?”

“All yours Alec.”

“Good. I’ll see you tonight then Magnus.” Alec says with warmth before ending their call.

Magnus grins down at his phone as he saves Alec’s number in his contacts as ‘Alec - Bucky Babe’. He has a good feeling about tonight, about them. He knows it’s the hopeless romantic side of him but he can’t help but think that maybe he’s finally found the one that he’ll be with until the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> the main driver for this fic was the idea of magnus trying to unhook his shield and it flying across the room and bucky aka alec catches it, similar to the second movie and that scene on the roof.... yeah you should know what I mean!!  
> I feel like this is truly a random ficlet of mine like it's over 2k but is like ?? IDK ANYWAY Hope you enjoyed some fluff!! Cause that is all I put out!!! hopeful fluff!!!  
> (also sh99 is going decent so far.. im worried it is gonna have to be TWO more chapters but we'll see. I gotta make more progress before I'll really know, yknow?)  
> (also, a water bubbler is that metal thing against walls where you can get a drink of water where I am from (it's very regional i kno) - I REFUSE TO CALL THEM WATER FOUNTAINS OKAY. THERE ARE NO STATUES OR DECORATIONS. the water bubbles out. fight me.)  
> thank you for reading and supporting fic writers like me!!! your support truly helps motivate me to keep writing so thank you thank you!


End file.
